


As Things Collide

by lu311



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Maroon 5
Genre: F/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, james valentine - Freeform, jesse carmichael - Freeform, matt flynn - Freeform, mickey madden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu311/pseuds/lu311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Mason has life she's always wanted: A husband with a successful job, a beautiful daughter and is the owner of her own fashion boutique. Everything was perfect until someone from her past gets back into her life. </p><p>That someone wasn't just anyone, he was the lead singer of the world famous band Maroon 5.</p><p>It had been years since she saw him, their relationship ended on bad terms and after running into him unexpectedly old feelings surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the very first stories I ever wrote, and I had it on another website but that closed down a while ago, so I thought I'd post it here. So please enjoy and comment!

**Chapter 1**

 

I'm sitting at the airport waiting. I'm so anxious, my husbands finally coming home after being away for a month and I just can't wait to see him.

"Mommy, When is daddy coming?"

I look down at my 4 year old who is coloring and I smile, "Soon baby"

She goes back to her coloring and my phone rings I look at, it's my business partner and I sigh. I'm a clothing designer, but my career hasn't been going well, needless to say I've been working my ass off for years, going to school, interning at some fashion companies, basically being a slave and doing the shittest jobs,that no one in their right mind would do like doing coffee runs, making sure everything was organized, running errands and all that fun stuff. And just as everything was going great, my boss had said I had potential and was considering to give me a recommendation to some of her designer friends. I was so happy that my life was finally going the way I wanted it to. Until it all went down the toilet and I got fired. Now your probably wondering If everything was going so well, how the hell did you get fired? Well I'll tell you, I got pregnant and that did not go well with my boss. After I told her that I could still work up until a month before the baby was due. Which apparently my boss said "it was not a good image for the company" and "it could ruin business", She decided to fire me and I gave up on fashion all together and got a real job to pay off the loans from college and moved in with my boyfriend and got engaged. Glamorous I know. Nine months later I had Allison and it was the best thing that could happen to me. Now that I've done all the sleepless nights, diaper duties and endless bottles of milk I decided to get back into the fashion world.

Which right now I kinda regret as I hear my business partner Mandy freaking out about how the dress we were making for a client was all wrong and that there was no time to fix it. "Mandy relax, it's going to be okay, just tell them was had a problem with the dress and give them blue knee length dress as an apology" I say.

And she gives me a million reasons why we shouldn't, I sit there and listen.

"Daddy?" Allison questions as she sees someone familiar. She runs off and suddenly swarmed by people.

"Mommy!!" she screams, but it's too loud for anyone to hear and she starts to cry.

 

 

**"Hey, look over there, looks like someone lost a kid" James points out. "**

**Wow they did, I wonder where the parents are?" Jesse asks.**

**"One of us should help" Mickey suggest.**

**"Yeah, so who's doing it?" James asked.**

**I sigh, "I'll do it, if you guys decide the poor kids going to get more lost"**

**He goes over to the girl, "Hi, are you okay?"**

**"I-I can't-t f-f-ind m-m-my mom-mm-yy" she hiccups.**

**I hug her, "Shhh it's okay, we'll find your mommy" I take her hand into his and goes on looking.**

**As I look for someone to help me, I can't help but think that I recognize the little girl from somewhere but I don't know exactly.**

**I snap back to focus as a woman yells and the girl lets go of my hand and runs towards her. "Mommy!!!" she shouts happily and runs into the womans arms.**

**I stop and I watch them reunite.**

 

"Oh god, Ally, why did you run away? you scared me" I say as I hug her.

"I thought I saw daddy" Ally tells her innocently.

I hug her tight one more time and let go to face me, "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

Ally nods and I hug her. "Who brought you?" I ask.

"That man, over there" She points to him.

I freeze as I see the man who just helped my find my daughter.

"Adam" I say surprised.

"Hey Soph" he breathes.

I haven't seen Adam since he left to tour back when he started out with his band Maroon 5 and lets just say we weren't on great terms when he left.

I'm so surprised by this that he laughs, "It's been a while"

"Yeah" I manage to say. I stand up and face him as he stares at the floor.

"So uh..how've you been?" he asks some what nervously.

"Well, I've been busy" I laugh as I look at Ally. "how about you?" I ask.

"Me too" he says as he looks at me.

Those green eyes make me feel like I'm a teenager again, I've always loved his eyes.

"Thank you for finding her" I say as I lift Ally up on my hip.

"It's no problem, glad I could help" he smiles.

"Say thank you Ally" "Thank you" as she ducks her head on my shoulder.

"Your welcome and be a good girl for your mom okay" he tells her.

"Well I have to get going, it was nice seeing you again" he smiles.

"You too Adam" I say and smile back.

That was the most awkward thing that's happen to me since high school. But I can't help but smile as I see him walk away, memories of the past going through my mind.

"Daddyyy!!!" Ally shrieks and sends me out of my thoughts.

"There's my girl" my husband says as he kneels down and hugs Ally.

"I missed you" she says.

"Me too" he kisses her and eyes me.

He gets up off the floor and comes towards me, "How's my favorite girl?" he says as he hugs me.

I giggle, "Not doing good, but better now" I smile and he kisses me.

"Ewww" Ally says and we both stop and laugh.

"What do you mean ewww, you like it when daddy kisses you" I say with a laugh.

"But he doesn't kiss me like that"

"So are you saying you don't like my kisses"

"Noooo" she giggles and he grabs her an gives her kisses as she giggles more. "Daddy stop" she giggles as I shake my head giggling.

"Come on, you two lets go home, daddy must be tired" We head out and I see Adam who waves at me and I smile back. It was really nice to see him again, It really made me hope we could reconnect.


	2. Chapter 2

**"So did you find the parents?" James asked.**

**God she looked amazing, she looks exactly the same as I remember, maybe even better. I can't believe it's been six years since we last saw each other....**

**"Adam are you okay?" James asked.**

**"Mmm yeah, what were you saying?" I ask turning back to him,**

**"I said did you find the kids parents?"**

**"Oh yeah, I did"**

**"Adam are you sure your okay? because ever since you came back from helping that kid you seem out of it. Did something happen?" Jesse said as he sat across from us.**

**I sighed, "I saw Sophie"**

**"No shit, when?" Jesse asked.**

**"When I took the kid back, it was hers"**

**"Wait, is this the same Sophie you--" I quickly cut James off.**

**"Yes it is" I sighed.**

**"I thought she moved to New York" Mickey added.**

**"Yeah, that's what I heard too, but I guess she's back in LA now" I told him.**

**"Wow what she say?" Jesse asked.**

**"Nothing much, just asked how I was doing and thanking me for helping her"**

**"What'd you say?"**

**"Just how she was doing"**

**"Wow smooth Levine" James says.**

**"Ugh I know, She must think I'm ass now" I say as I put my head in my hands.**

**"More than she did" Jesse laughed.**

**"I know" I groaned.**

**"You should talk to her man, get everything cleared between you two" James suggested.**

**"You know what your right, I should!, when we get back to LA I'll talk to her" I told him.**

**They all smiled.**

 

"So how was your trip?" I ask as we drive out of the parking lot.

My husband Josh was a businessman, which meant a lot of trips to diffrent parts of the country.

He sighs, "It was good, but I'm glad to be home. How were things here?"

"Good" I sigh.

"Business going slow?" he asked.

"You have no idea, we just had our first client in a while and there were problems with the dress"

"Awww babe, don't worry it'll get better, you'll see. If I know any better you'll fix it" he smiles.

I stop the car at a light and turn to see him as he leans in to give me quick kiss, "Thanks, I'm just glad your home"

"Me too, I missed you both so much. He turns to see Ally coloring, "Did you behave for mommy?" he asked her.

She looks up from her book and giggles, "Yes"

"Good girl" he smiles.

I laugh, "She was but we did have a problem at the airport today"

"Uh oh, Ally what did you do?" "Ally tell daddy what you did"

"I got lost" she says as she's coloring nonchantly

. "You got lost?" he asked with his eyerows raised.

"Yep, but a nice man helped me find mommy" she said happily still coloring.

"Oh really? did you tell the nice man thank you?" he asked.

"Yes and mommy did too"

"Did you get the mans name?" he asked me.

I stared out at the road, "No, I really didn't think to at the time, why?"

Okay so I lied, but I have good reason to. Josh doesn't really like Adam, he never did really.

"Oh no reason"

We were quiet the rest of the way home and I couldn't get seeing Adam again out of my head. He seemed so put together and happy and not to metion way more hansome than I remember.

I still remember him as being this lanky pimple faced kid, who always dreamnt of becoming the next Eddie Vedder. Always playing in Jesse's garage and booking gigs at the local clubs and trying to get noticed. But when they finally did, their label dropped them and they had to start fresh, got a new member and thus Maroon 5 was born and to this day I still don't know where the hell they got the name, even though I was their friend. But I let that slide, I knew it was important to them as a band to keep it between them.

And now they are this huge band, that everybody even if you didn't like them you knew their songs and espacially their videos. I remember the first time I ever saw a Maroon 5 video on TV, it was "This Love" and I literaly froze and watched it. I was so suprised to see it, not that I never thought they'd make it, but the reason that the video was as racy as it was. Maroon 5 fans know what I'm talking about, yeah that scene stood out for me too. Then "She Will Be Loved" was another one that stood out, not just because it was one of the greatest songs ever written, but because I remember when Adam wrote it and he called me to listen to it. I mean I was all for it, but when you get a call at 5 am telling you to come over and listen to a song you'd be cranky too. But I got up and went over to the house he and James shared and listened to it and I knew that song was going to be a hit. I actually cried when he sang it and I still kinda do when ever I hear it just thinking back to that day, it has a special place in my heart. Even when I had Ally, One day Ally had a hard time taking her nap I had the radio on and it was playing, she fell right to sleep. I'd put that song on when she was restless at night, worked every time. It was her offical lullaby, which Josh wasn't too happy with.I told him nothing else worked, he just rolled his eyes at me and complained how even when Adam wasn't around he managed into our lives again. He later found out I wasn't lying when he had to see it for himself and he was even more pissed, which I found funny. Now with a new album and bigger fame they really made their life long dream come true. Sure their were bumps in the road but they made it, I just wish I was there to see it happen.

We finally get home and unload everything.

Josh unbuckles Ally from her car seat and she runs in the house.

He helps me take his luggage in and we settle everything down.

"You hungry?" I ask as I go in the kitchen.

"No, they gave me dinner on the plane" he says as he follows me in.

I start to make something for Ally as I feel his arms go around my waist and he puts his head in the crook of my neck, kissing it softly. "Mmmm...babe you smell good"

I giggle and turn to face him and smile.

"What's wrong?, you were pretty quiet the rest of the ride home" he frowns.

I sigh, "It's just I've been stressed with everything with work"

He grins and gets closer, "I know how to relieve your stress" he whispers and kisses my neck.

I giggle as i wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts his head and looks at me, "I missed you"

"Me too" I smile and kiss him.

"Look Daddy, I drew something for you" We both turn to look at Ally who had the drawing in her hand holding it up for Josh to see.

He takes the drawing and looks at it, "Wow baby thank you, I love it"

She giggles and skips back to her place happily.

"She really missed you too" I smile.

He smiles back and puts his hands I my waist, "So did I" he kisses me again and Ally comes back in. "Mommy I'm hungry" she whines.

I laugh, "Okay okay, I know" I turn back and I feel his breath on my neck. "

This is not over yet" he whispers. "Once she's in bed, your all mine" I can't help but giggle and he leaves me to finish dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I go to the boutique I own with my partner Mandy, shes been with me since I moved to New York and she moved to LA to help me out here. She knows about Adam,but only the important stuff, I didn't want to tell her who he really was because she'd be bugging me about him because like millions of girls out there Mandy was a fan and I didn't want to deal with telling his whole life story, I wanted to respect his privacy.

I open the door to the store, it's empty as always and the location doesn't help either, its kind of hidden. See when we where looking for places this was all we could afford and let me tell you finding a place in this town ain't cheap.

"Mandy? Mandy you here?" I shout.

All of the sudden I see a head pop up from the back, "Oh good your here" she sighs of relief.

She hurries to me and hugs me.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" she asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"You don't seem so sure, I thought you'd be happy Josh was back"

"I am" I sighed.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and looked at her, "I saw him"

She looked at me with widen eyes, "You mean him, him?"

I nodded putting my head in my hands.

"Where?"

"At the airport yesterday, Ally got lost and he helped her find me" 

"Wow did hey say anything?" 

"Not much, just asked how I was" I sighed.

"That must've been awkward"

"You have no idea, it's been so long and he seemed like he was happy and all I could think of was how much I wanted to be ther for him"

"That must be rough, I bet he looked aged and ugly right? 'cause if he is you certainly saved yourself from that" she laughed.

If only she knew, he wasn't even a bit aged, a little tired but thats all. Hell I'd say even with age he'll get even more good looking and I'd probably have tons of girls to back me up on that.  
'Cause lets face it, the guy is hot and sexy the way he sings and not to metion sweet and very funny. oh god if I wasn't married and everything that happend between us I'd be with him no question.

"Actually no not at all" I laughed, "He looks great"

Mandy frowns, "I'm sorry sweetie"

I gave her a smile, "I'm fine, we both moved on, so its okay"

"So does Josh know?"

"No" I sigh.

"Well it's probably better that way" she laughs.

"Yeah" I sigh.

So it had been 3 weeks since I saw Adam and I thought I was okay with it, until one day I was wrong.

"Hi" a voice says as Mandy was setting some clothes down behind the counter.

She turns around and drops everything in her hands on the floor, "H-h-hi, Oh my god your Adam levine" she says suprised.

Adam chuckles nervously, "Yeah I am"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, uh do you need help finding something for you? I-I mean not for you, because obviously you don't wear dresses, I mean for your girlfriend or your mom" she rambled

Adam laughed and Mandy blushed, "Oh god I'm acting like an idiot right now" 

Adam smiled, "No it's fine and actually I'm looking for the owner"

"Oh okay, let me get her for you" she said and headed to the back room before looking back at Adam again.

She rushs to the back room, "Sophie! Sophie!, where are you?" she shouted frantically.

"Back here, in the sewing room" Sophie called out.

Mandy ran in the room "Oh my god, there you are" she said breathlessly.

"Mandy are you okay, what's wrong?"

She suddenly smiled, "ADAM LEVINE IS HERE and he wants to see you!!!"

I suddenly drop my scissors and my mouth hangs open, how the hell did he find me?

"Come on, he's waiting" she says as she grabs my hand and tugs it but I don't move.

Mandy turns to me, "Come on, didn't you hear me, ADAM. LEVINE. HERE. lets go!!"

I look at her, "I can't"

She looks at me confused, "Oh come on Soph I know your nervous, but he asked for you so it might be important"

"I just can't okay tell him I'm not here, please"

"Why are you acting like this it's not like he's done anything to you"

I look at her and she finally puts the pieces together as her eyes widen, "Is he..." I nod.

"Then how come you never told me?" she asks with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"I don't know, are you mad at me?" I sigh.

She rubs my back for comfort, "It's fine, I'm not mad, I'm just suprised it's thats all"

"Thanks" she hugs me.

"You want me to tell him your not here?"

"No, I'll go see what he wants"

"You sure" 

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Hey Soph?"

I turn to her, "Yeah?"

"Was he a good kisser though?" Mandy asks.

I laugh, "Amazing"

"Damn really?"

I laugh as I leave. 

Alright you can do this he probably just wants to say hi.

 

I see him looking around and I take a deep breath before I make my presence known.

"Adam?"

He turns around and smiles, "Hey Sophie"

He's wearing a white t-shirt black jeans and a leather jacket and I have to say looks amazing.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckles, "Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by, maybe buy a dress" He looks at one of the racks and takes a dress off it, "Do you have this in blue?"

I laugh, "Adam there was no way you found this, it's pretty hidden"

He blushes and rubs his neck and laughs, "Fine you caught me, your mom told me were it was"

Oh of course she did, my mom and Patsy have been friends since highschool, so they still talk. Which when me and Adam had our falling out, my mom would give me updates on Adam, it was annoying at first but I kinda liked to know what was going on  
with him and the band but to be honest I'm glad he came by, I really do miss him. 

I laugh and shake my head, "You haven't changed at all"

He chuckles, "So you finally have you own store huh?" he looked around the place, "its nice"

I scoffs, "Yeah it is, if only people would see it"

He frowns, "Don't worry, your probably having a slow day, how long have you been here?"

I sigh, "6 months and if you count almost everyday as a slow day than yeah I am" I laugh.

He looks at her sympathetically, "It'll turn around soon, you'll see" he smiles.

I smile and then see's photographers outside taking shots and my eyes grow wide.

Adam see's my face, "What?" he turns around and looks at what's happening outside and turns back, raises his head closes his eyes and groans.

"I'm guessing they're here for you" I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess" he chuckles. "Hey I was wondering if we could talk, you know catch up"

"Um yeah sure, but not here" her eyes point to the window. 

"Oh yeah, how about we go out to lunch, tomorrow around 12"

She frowns, "I can't, tomorrow"

"Oh, why?" 

"I have to pickup Ally from pre-school"

"Oh okay I understand" he said somewhat saddened.

"How about this, you can come to the house for dinner tomorrow and we can catch up" I smile.

"What about Josh? you know he doesn't like me"

"What about him, I invited you so he'll just have to deal with it. We're not in high school anymore, Ads" I laugh.

He chuckles, "Yeah your right"

"I know I'm right" I giggle. I grab a piece of paper and write down the address and give it to him "Come to the house around 6" 

He smiles looking at it, "Okay, I'll see you at 6 then"

"Alright see you then"

He walks towards the door before turning back to see me, "It's really nice to see you again, Soph. I missed you"

I feel myself blush and he laughs, "You haven't changed one bit" he says before heading out the door and being bombarded by paparazzi.

I sigh as I see him leave. 

I've always wondered what if everything was different, if things between us were different.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did Adam leave?" Mandy asked making me jump a little.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Aww I was going to ask him if he could sign my CD, I was trying to find it in my bag"

I laugh and shake my head as I grab some clothes from the counter and go by the racks.

"So..." she says looking at me curiously.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you mean what? Adam Levine just came in here asking for you and all you can say is, what. Spill" she says slaping me on the arm.

"First of all, ow " I say as I rub my arm."and second of all, it's none of you business" I say as I head to the next rack, Mandy following behind me.

This is why I didn't want to tell her, I knew she'd go all fangirl on me.

"Oh come on Soph you can tell me, I'm your best friend remember"

I sigh and turn to face her, "Fine, he just came by to say hi and see the store and he wanted to catch up"

"He wanted to catch up?"

"Yeah but I told him I couldn't" I tell calmly and she looks at me shocked. "Why did you tell him that?" she asked.

I sigh, "Because I have to go pick up Ally from pre-school

"That's no problem, I'll pick her up for you and you can go"

I smile, "Mandy that's very nice of you, but you don't have to do that. Anyway who will watch the store, when I'm gone?" "

Soph look around, there's barely anyone here anyway. I think it will be okay for a few hours" she tells me.

I chuckle, "You are so dead set on this aren't you

" "Yes I am and if I were you I'd go and meet him, clear things up. I know you want to be close to him again"

I look at her with widen eyes.

"Not like that" she giggles."I mean be friends with him again. Although I could go for you and tell you what he says, I could really get close to him" she grins.

I just laugh, "Thanks for the suggestion, but it's fine. He's coming to have dinner anyway"

Mandy looks at me surprised, "WHAT? WHEN?" she exclaims.

Great she's going freak out now, me and my big mouth.

I sigh, "Tomorrow at at 6"

She opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her, "and no you can't come" I walk towards the back with Mandy on my heels.

"Come on Soph, please" she begs."I'll help you out, set the table, something"

"No and weren't you the one that told me I needed to talk to him ALONE"

"But Josh is going to be there, you're not going to be alone. Does he know yet?"

"No, but I'm not gonna tell him until tomorrow"

"How do you think he'll act when he finds out?" "I don't know,but he is just gonna have to deal with it, we are all adults now. We don't need this highschool bullshit"

Mandy looks at me surprised, "Wow, look at you, taking charge. I like that"

I laugh, "I'm glad you like my taking charge adittude because you missy have to go back to work" "Awww fine" she groans as she goes back to her place. 

 

**I head to rehersal on my way from seeing Sophie and man I have to say she looks great. Not that I didn't think she didn't before but for having a kid, she looks amazing.**

**Seeing her again made me realize how much I missed being around her. She just has that energy that you just wanna be around, fun, upbeat, never thought anything bad about anybody, just kind and friendly.**

**I 've always wondered why she would hang around me, I'm very honest, don't give a fuck what people say, stubbron son of bitch there is, I still don't get why a nice, quiet girl like her would hang with an asshole like me really. But like I said she never thought anything bad about anybody, so I guess I can say she brought out the nice in me.**

**Then there was Josh, he use to follow her all the time, trying to get her attention like a love sick puppy. It was pretty sad because Sophie would only see him as friend and he hated me for hanging around her catching all her attention. By the end senior year Sophie and I realized we had feelings for each other and that did not go over well with Josh and I knew this because he told me himself. I was at a party and he and his friends surrounded me, then he starts whining about how chould Sophie be with a "good for nothing bastard" like me and she deserved better. He was obiviously drunk and his friends were egging him on to beat my ass. I still remember it like it was yeasterday.**

_*April 1998*_

_"Can you believe in a month we'll be graduating, I can not wait" Mickey says taking a sip of his beer,_

_"I know, my parents have been reminding me about it for months" Jesse laughs._

_"I can't wait to get out of this hell hole and start making music" I say. "_

_Adam what about college, didn't your mom want you to go?" Jesse asks._

_"I told her I'd give it a try, but you guys know its always been our dream to be musicians in a band. Dont you guys wanna live the rockstar dream?" I ask. They both look at each other and smile._

_"Hell yeah we do" Mickey exclaims._

_Jesse frowns, "But what if we tank again, like last time"_

_I chuckle, "Jess, we aren't going to tank. We just have to work really hard to get there, but I know we will. By the time we know it we'll have a record deal and tour the world, what do you say?"_

_"Alright, fine I'm in" he smiles._

_"You'll see we'll have an album and we'll show these mother fuckers what we can do"_

_"Cheers to that" mickey says we all lift up our drinks and take a drink._

_I feel some one tap my shoulder and I turn around to see Josh Masion and his goons behind him._

_"Can I help you?" I ask._

_He just chuckles, "You think your so funny huh? hot shot" he shoves me a bit sending me back against Jesse._

_I look at him suprised, "Man, what's your problem?" I say as I shrug off Jesse pulling me away._

_"What's my problem? what's yours? taking her away from me like that huh?" he comes closer to me._

_"Look man, I didn't take her away from you, were not even together"_

_"Your a fuckin liar, I know you trying to get with her. She deserves better, you good for nothing bastard"_

_I chuckle "Let me guess by better you mean you right?"_

_"Smartass of course it's me, I've loved her before you did. Your just with her to screw me over" he pushes me again._

_I'm trying my hardest not make this a big thing cause I know he's just drunk and very aggresive. So I'm gonna be the bigger man and walk away._

_"Listen man, your drunk, why don't you just go home" I say as I nod to Mickey and Jesse to follow me._

_Right as I turn my back I feel Josh grab me by the shoulder, turns me and before I know it he punches me. I'm on the ground and all I can see is stars as I hear ooohs from the crowd and I hear Josh laughing his ass off and I somehow bounce back up and run towards him and punch him back. When I think hes out, he comes back and punches me in the stomach sending me back on the ground. I hear Mickey and Jesse talking to me but I dont really know what they're saying._

_Then I hear a familar voice talking to me. "Adam? Adam are you okay?" I recognized it was Sophie talking to me._

_"What the hell happend?" I hear her ask._

_"This jerk off came up to him talking shit and just punched him" I hear Jesse say ._

_"Josh I can't believe you, how could you?"_

_"Soph, your really gonna believe him? " Josh says innocently._

_"Why wouldn't I he's my friend other then you I trust him" she spouts._

_"Soph, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, but he's just using you to screw me over. I love you Sophia, I always have" he tells her._

_I hear a smack, "Don't you dare touch me" her voice shaking in anger._

_"But Soph, I l-"_

_"Don't, just go"_

_"But-"_

_"GO!!"_

_"Fine whatever, I'm outta here" I_

_hear oh's from the crowd as I see a blurry image of Sophie kneeling next to me. "Ad's speak to me" she said as I groan back into consioniousness._

_I just laugh, "I'm fine" I try to get up but I can't, I feel Jesse and mickey lift me up on my feet,but they feel like jello and I stumble.I feel Jesse annd Mickey behind me as they put each of my arms on their sholulders._

_"Come on, lets take him to kitchen" Sophie says._

_We enter the kitchen, "Sit him there guys" she tells them._

_They sit me on a chair and I wince when I feel pain as I sit._

_"Wow who knew he knew how to fight" Mickey laughs._

_"I know right, he just all Jackie Chan on your ass" Jesse says and theboth of them laugh._

_I glare at them._

_"Alright guys, thats enough" she says as she brings in a first aid kit._

_"But it's true, it was pretty entertaining to watch" Mickey says._

_Sophie rolls her eyes at him,"Why don't you two go out there and make sure no more fights breakout, while in take care of Adam in here"_

_"Fine, we'll go, come on Mickey"_

_They leave and Sophie kneels in front of me inspecting my face frowning, "Adam how did this happen?"_

_"I don't know, he just came up to me and started talking shit--ow" I complain as she dabs some alcohol on my eye._

_"Sorry, what was he saying?" she asked._

_"Just that I took you away from him and you deserve better"_

_"What he said that?" she asked suprised._

_"Yeah and I told him we are't even together. He said I was lying and he alsosaid I was a good for nothing bastard" I laugh._

_She frowns, "He souldn't have told you that, your an amazing guy, that any girl would kill to have" she smiles._

_I chuckle, "You really think so?" I look at her._

_You know when you finally realize something when you've had it in front of you the whole time? well I think I just had one of those moments._

_She blushes, "Yeah I do...here put this over your eye" she presses bag of vegetables to my eye. "This will help the swelling go down"_

_"Thanks" I smile as I put my hand on the bag and our hands meet. I feel her flich and quickly move her hand away and she looks away and we hear yells from the party and she gets up, "I should go check out, whats going on" Before she leaves a grab her hand with my free one and she turns to look at me._

_"Relax Mick and Jess have it all under control, stay with me..please"_

_With just one look, I drop the bag on the floor and kiss her._

_We pull away after a minute and she looks at me stunned, "Wow"_

_"Is that a good wow or bad wow?" I ask._

_"It was definetly a good wow" She says. I chuckle and grin, "So...what do you think?" I ask as I look at her._

_She sat down and sighed, "Adam is this how you really feel?"_

_"Yeah, I really do, I've never really realized what was in front of me this whole time. I wanna be with you Sophie"_

_Before I know it she kisses me._

_We pull after awhile and I laugh, "So I take that as an agreement"_

_She nods and kisses me again._


End file.
